Ororo Munroe (Storm)
Overview "...for in my heart and soul -- where it truly matters -- I soar higher than the stars!" '- Ororo Munroe; Storm' Ororo Munroe is the leader of a group of bounty hunters, traveling the North American continent in pursuit of a healthy bank account and a true calling. History Early Life Ororo, born to N'Daré and David Munroe, descends from a long line of priestesses hailing from Africa. They are said to have white hair, bue eyes, and magical prowess. After her parents eloped, they moved to Manhattan, Ororo's birthplace. The Munroe family moved to Cairo, Egypt when she was barely half a year old. And, when she was five, a plane crash occurred, leaving both her home destroyed and her parents dead. She was found buried under rubble, and, to this day, has developed a severe case of claustrophobia. Life in Cairo She quickly escaped and ran away from the debris of her home, then was incorporated into a gang led by Achmed El Gibár. The man trained her in the craft and skills of thievery, mastering many of his techniques. One of the people she would attempt to take from was Professor Charles Xavier, though his powers prevented her from succeeding. Charles was aware of Ororo's nature as a mutant, but he chose not to inform her of this. He wanted for her to find out in her own time. Ororo would spend the next few years traveling Africa in search of herself. Wandering During her journey, Ororo discovered that she had the power to manipulate the weather. She used it for many purposes, but was untrained and reckless. She soon arrived at her ancestral home: a valley in the Serengeti Plain in Kenya. The elders taught her how to utilise her powers, and, eventually, she was worshiped for her ability. The X-Men Years later, Charles entered her life again, wishing to recruit her. It was explained to her that she not the goddess she believed herself to be, but she was like the students of Professor X: mutant. She joined them, to learn more about the prospects of being a mutant and to further explore her potential. She learned of her responsibilities in aiding the world as an X-Men and trained alongside many of Charles' recruits. At first, Ororo was confused and slightly frightened by the advancements of the technological world, but those who trained with her helped her understand and learn about the ways of the new world. Several years later, she would depart from the X-Men to find herself once again. This time, she traveled throughout North America. Bounty Hunter Ororo, now on her own, apprehended a man she caught breaking into a bank over the course of several days. She chose not to use powers when fighting this man, relying on the training she received from the X-Men. He was easily captured. She handed him over to the authorities, and, as a reward, was given compensation by the bank owner. Surprised by the money, she soon found a career in hunting down people with a proper fee. One of her first cases was to investigate yet another repeated break-in, in an office building under the protection of SecuriTech. It turns out, her target was a young girl known as Katheryn Pryde. With great pestering, Ororo was convinced to take Kathryn in as an apprentice rather than return her to her parents. It was through more missions over the next few months where their group would expand. They eventually recruited Ethan Dashford, a photokinetic part of a gang, and Diether dela Cruz, a young immigrant in need of work. Ororo taught all of them the lessons Charles had taught her long ago, and their reputation as bounty hunters had spread across the continent. Uprising One of their first missions for the new year, Storm and her group set out for The Smithsonian in Washington D.C. After several hours of waiting, they would find out that their suspect had gained control of several of the museum exhibits. After quickly incapacitating the exhibits, Storm and Kathryn would discover that Giovanni Bellomi, a young mutant heir, was responsible. They quickly incorporated him into their group, and have been training him in their ways. Powers and Abilities Notes Links and References 1: Storm & Angel #1Category:Week 3 Category:Superheroes Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Storm Category:Angel __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main Category:All